


Eyes Full Of Stars

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: everything was just right [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Riding, Sex, how many taylor swift lyrics can i use for titles before someone yells at me, look - Freeform, mark beaks would have one change my mind, mark is a good boy ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: “You need to be a good boy to get your prize, baby.”
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves
Series: everything was just right [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165457
Kudos: 7





	Eyes Full Of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> we all know mark would call falcon daddy. probably ironically at first and then Mark realizes "well fuck."

When Falcon told Mark to just get creative when he wanted sex, he didn’t think the younger man would resort to this… It had been weeks now waking up with Mark shaking him begging for sex. Falcon was tired, but always willing to satisfy Mark’s needs. Especially when Mark told him that his fingers just weren’t enough anymore to get him off. 

And Mark complained that Falcon was hard to wake up in the morning. And one day, he just offhandedly spoke, “Can I just? Hop on your dick when I need to?” and Falcon had told him to go for it. He didn’t expect to wake up the next morning with a completely spent Mark sprawled out next to him with a cum still leaking out of his pussy. Cum, that Falcon knew, was not present when they went to bed that night. 

And it continued, sometimes Mark was rough, furiously fucking himself on Falcon’s cock to the point that Falcon was definetly  _ up.  _ Other times He woke up to Mark watching him and telling him how great he was last night for a round that he was not conscious for. 

But tonight, he definitely woke up to Mark. 

“Fuck, daddy please.” he heard Mark moan above him, could feel his cock pulsing inside of the younger man and he furiously bounced on his dick. “I’m so close, please. Please let me cum, daddy.” Mark was sobbing, his head thrown back as he rode him. 

“Cum baby.” Falcon spoke, his voice gravely and he watched in amazement as Mark’s eyes grew wide at the sudden response. They’ve only role played like that a few times in the past, both men aware of how hot it made them and filing it away for nights when they were bored. 

Falcon’s hands found Mark’s hips, gripping tight as he pulled him more on his cock, his own hips thrusting deeper into him as Mark cried out, “You’ve been so good. But oh so naughty. Using my cock like you have been.” He spoke, watching as tears pricked at the corner of Mark’s eyes. 

“Does daddy not fuck you enough?” He asked and Mark shook his head, “You need to be a good boy to get your prize, baby.” He continued, rolling the two of them so that he could hover over the younger man. 

Falcon continued, Mark aching his back as he was fucked deeper, “You can be a good boy for me right.” He asked, watching as all Mark could do was nod his head. They weren’t usually rough in the mornings but today some force just seemed to have both men in a tizzy. Falcon’s hand came up, softly wrapping around his throat and squeezed. 

“Daddy’s going to cum first.” He spoke, not even waiting for Mark to protest. Knew that if Mark wanted to he would tap out and Falcon would stop, no questions asked. “Gonna make a mess of that perfect little hole of yours.” Falcon continued and all Mark could do was nod his head. 

“You are going to have to make it up to me today, baby boy. Show me just how good you are and then. Only then, I’ll let you cum.” Mark nodded his head, Falcon’s grip releasing so he could hold Mark’s hips down as he thrusted once, twice, and thrice. Stilling inside of him and coming in waves as emptied into Mark’s pussy. 

“Thank you.” Mark spoke, sobbing as Falcon continued to fill him, “I’ll be good. I promise.” and Falcon intended to make sure Mark would keep it. And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
